Episode #1--Malfoy VS Granger
by Requiem2
Summary: Malfoy and Granger--who's going to win?


Draco was heading towards his Divinations class. He hat

Draco was heading towards his Divinations class. He hated the strong aroma that hung heavily in the air and the crystal balls that kept on glittering, the millions of tea cups which made him get annoyed. But especially he hated the Professor who looked liked a dragonfly with those fluttering big eyes--or would he say big spectacles? Draco shuddered at the thought of the Professor. Somehow, the Professor favoured him and was always flirting at him. He rolled his eyes--Pansy was enough!   


The worse thing was that now that he was in his 6th year, the Gryffindors were having class with the Slytherins! It was the first day of lessons and his first lesson in the day.   


"This can't get any worse," he mumbled as he went on. At that moment Harry Potter and his friends came by. Potter ignored him, Weasley stuck his nose high up in the air, and Mudblood Granger stared straight back at him. She somehow looked different to Draco.   


"You'll be late for class if you keep standing there, Malfoy."   


Hermione Granger sniffed as she said this and then quickly followed Harry and Ron. Draco snorted with disgust. He couldn't help disliking the girl. He sped to his class anyways.   


As he huffed and puffed and got into class, he screwed his nose at the disgusting perfumed air. As he held up his head, there he saw Hermione Granger looking down at him with sheer dignity. Her look seemed to say that he was a stupid little un. Draco gritted his teeth.   


Nowadays they were learning how to use Tarot Cards. Draco had got a deck with pictures like the ones in old fairy tales--beautiful, yet enchanting, and also mysterious. It was somewhat scarey and creepy. Draco was sometimes afraid--yes, afraid though he didn't want to admit it. Trelawny had said it was her best of cards, they really had souls in each of them. Draco shivered a bit as he took them out of his little black pouch.   


"Miss Granger, come here and pair up with Mr Malfoy."   


Trelawny said with a indignant sniff. Draco's heart started to beat five times it's usual speed.   


"Do I really have to do this with you Granger?"   


Hermione just got out her deck and were placing them in the form the Professor had teached them.   


"You have lived a very dishonest life--to yourself and to others. his is going to keep you from success. Also, you have a very interesting love life--you are quite popular to your opposite sex but you are a very loveless person."   


Hermione looked at the cards with disbelief as Draco smiled arrogantly.   


"But soon you will meet the love of your life..so you're going to decide to accept Pansy's love, Draco!"   


Hermione put on a very wicked smile.   


"Hey, Parkinson! Malfoy's going to make a proposal to you! "   


Everybody's head turned towards Malfoy and Parkinson. Hermione was smiling but felt a jab inside.   


I'd better go to Madame Pomfrey, she thought.   


Draco was frozen on his spot and Parkinson was blushing all over repeating,   


"I knew he would love me!"   


Hermione grimaced and telling the Professor that she was sick, she headed to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey, after checking Hermione, said in a 

worried tone.   


"That's strange... There's nothing wrong with you Hermione."   


Hermione said her thanks and went to her next class. As she walked on quietly she became to think of the affair in the Divinition room. Come to think of it, she *was* kind of hard on Malfoy. Love wasn't something to make fun with. She decided to apologise to Malfoy, humiliating or not. On her way, she met Malfoy in the corridor. If looks could kill, Hermione would have crumpled down on the spot. With a last cold stare he turned away. Hermione could feel herself squirm. She was sorry for Malfoy, but there was something more to her heart.   


"What is it?"   


The next day was a rainy one. The whole school was gloomy and dark. As it was a sunday, everyone was staying in their beds or were doing their assignments or playing their hearts out. Hermione was trying to read 'Emotions of Hearts' a thick book she had got from the library. Her heart seemed to keep throbbing. Truth was, yesterday wasn't the first time. Somehow, from the day vacation had started it gave a little jab when she saw or heard Malfoy.   


Maybe it's anger, she thought to herself. But as she was the always-have-to-know-the-truth type of girl, she had looked up this book. But teh environment wasn't helping her at all. Girls in her dormitory were putting on make-up and giggling while the common room was to noisy to do anything. Sighing heavily, she headed to the library. She was shocked at what she found in it.   


"Malfoy! What are *you* doing here?"   


She practically screamed this out and the stern librarian put her index finger to her lips and said, "Hush!" very loudly indeed.   


Wincing Hermione turned to Malfoy, a questioning look in her eyes.   


"So...?"   


Malfoy looked back at her with a look of anger? Or was it playful? Hermione blinked her eyes. Malfoy blinked back and replied in his usual lazy drawl.   


"Don't I have the credit to read a book, Granger?"   


Malfoy seemed to awkwardly turn back to his book. Full with curiosity, Hermione jerked the book and read the title--a small snort of laughter came out.   


"Purist Magic--Love and Hate, huh?"   


Malfoy, looking strongly offended snatched it back. The slightly red tinge appearing on his cheeks.   


"We..well, it's none of your business Granger!"   


Hermione tried to reply but at that moment the librarian came and fingered them out.   


"If you two can't keep quiet, GO OUT!"   


Hermione and Draco, with a book each in their hands slowly went out and down the corridor. Strangely, there was silence between them--no cursing, no jabbing, no nothing. Somehow, the silence was a comfortable one and Hermione couldn't help smiling a bit although she tried not to. Draco headed toward the lake and hesitating Hermione followed. Draco didn't say anything about her doing so. 

Draco sat down under a tree and awkwardly, so did Hermione, on the opposite side of the same tree. Draco seemed to be totally absorbed into his book. Hermione tried to in hers but couldn't. Little did she know that Draco was also just pretending. Her heart was jabbing more than ever--now it was a big THUD, THUD, THUD. She slowly started to move herself towards Draco, hoping he wouldn't notice. She finally got to the middle point between herself and the Malfoy boy when...   


"Ow!"   


"Ouch!"   


She blushed as she saw Draco. Why blush? she thought. Draco was blushing too, she could see. Draco hurriedly turned his pages and kept on putting his head in the book.   


"Ahemm...Granger, do you know what this means...?"   


Startled at the fact Malfoy was asking her a question, she hurriedly put her book down beside her and faced Malfoy right next to her. Their eyes met and somehow the time seemed to have stopped.   


"Mal...?!"   


Draco's lips had met hers and the gentleness was sweet on her lips. When their lips parted, it seemed all to short for both of them. Malfoy, picking his book ran towards the building his face tomato red. Hermione stunned at what just happened between them, just sat there for hours and hours.   


Filled with excitement she welcomed Monday, worried about how to act around Draco. Should she be sweet? Should she be kind? Should she be friendly. Or should she be sexy? She grimaced. Nah, that wasn't Hermione. Thrilled about her future, she went to her first class. As she stepped in, her eyes met with Malfoy's. She blushed, he blushed. A somewhat strange atmosphere was made between these two and someone had to break it.   


"Hell..."   


"First day, first class of the week with Mudblood Granger. What a *great* start of a fresh new week!"   


With this Draco rolled his eyes, sneered and quickly turned to his books, a second too fast than when he usually said these words to her. Draco was his usual self. Feeling somewhat sad, a bit disappointed, but also happy at his *slight* change Hermione grabbed her quill and started to write down every single word the professor was saying--as usual.   


*~Fin~*   



End file.
